Reminiscencia: Huellas del pasado
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: ¡Yo no les dije que me crearan! ¡Yo no pedí que me hicieran pedazos y me unieran una y otra vez hasta convertirme en... un pequeño monstruo! . Mini fanfic. PeterxRocket.
1. Bitácora uno

Luego de haber escuchado —y leído, en gran mayoría— sobre la triste historia de Rocket, no me pude resistir a hacer un fic al respecto; o con al menos un poco de dicha historia.

No me imagino la forma en que a Rocket le debe de afectar y bueno, así fue cómo nació ésto.

 _El fanfic está ambientado luego de la primera película._

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Bitácora uno**

Rocket bosteza con cansancio y mira desde la cabina de mando la hermosa nebulosa llena de colores que está frente a él. Si no mal recuerda, lleva ya casi tres días sin dormir y se niega rotundamente a pegar su cabeza a la almohada a pesar de todas las insistencias de Gamora, Drax, e incluso Quill. Él agradecía el hecho de que ellos se preocuparan por él, eso demostraba que les importaba; pero justo en ése momento de su vida, lo único que el mapache quería era que le dejaran en paz. Que no le hablen cuándo está pasando por una crisis existencial cómo en la que está en aquellos instantes.

Luego de haber entregado la gema a los Nova Corp., justo después de haber derrotado a Ronan, aquella misma noche, él había comenzado a tener pesadillas; que más que horribles sueños eran sólo recuerdos que él no quería traer a la superficie. Rocket se había esforzado demasiado en ocultarlos y en lograr que ésos recuerdos no le afectasen en su día a día. Y se sentía frustrado y bastante estresado por ello, pues se había esforzado cómo nunca para borrarlos y dejarlos abandonados en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

¡Y es que no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver y sentir vívidamente todo lo que él había sufrido hace ya varios años!

Se sentía impotente, cansado, frustrado y más que nada, asustado. Tenía miedo de que su pasado se convirtiera en su presente y futuro, que sus recuerdos le inunden y lo ahoguen ya sea de ésa manera tan despiadada dónde sólo un fragmento de lo que es él ahora quede divagando en su mente cómo un cascarón vacío.

Y aquello le pesaba como cien mil quilos sobre los hombros.

—Has estado evitándonos, Rocket —una voz varonil y serena le sobresalta de sus divagaciones. El mapache voltea el rostro y se encuentra con la expresión preocupada de Peter, quién está envuelto en una manta con dos tazas en sus manos con quién sabe qué líquido humeante adentro. Él, con tranquilidad, se sienta justo al lado suyo y le pasa una de las tazas.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta a penas lo recibe, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza y bastante curiosidad. Debía admitir que olía bien, bastante apetitoso y supuso que podría ser algo dulce.

—No ignores lo que te dije —se queja Quill, frunciendo el entrecejo. Rocket le mira con pesadez y suspira.

—Tampoco ignores lo que te pregunté, entonces —el terrano se queda observándolo por unos cuántos segundos y frunce los labios por la preocupación. Rocket se veía bastante cansado, sus ojos estaban levemente llorosos, sus bigotes caían miserablemente a comparación de cómo siempre los tenía y sus orejas también estaban caídas, cómo si ya no tuviese ni la fuerza para levantarlas.

Quill no se explicaba el porqué de aquel estado tan penoso de su compañero y amigo, amigo y quizás algo más, pero lo que sí podía explicarse, al menos a sí mismo, era que éste no quería compartir nada de lo que sea que estaba pasando por su cabeza no sólo a sus demás compañeros, sino también a él. A quién en algún momento le había dicho que si algo le preocupaba que fuese hacía él a desahogarse. Porque Peter estaría para Rocket siempre que él le necesitase. Siempre que necesitara a un amigo que le escuchara y le hiciese sentir mejor.

—Es chocolate —responde toscamente, haciendo un ademán con la barbilla, intentando señalar la bebida que le había entregado—. ¿Te sucede algo? —Rocket le lanza una mirada rápida y luego se aclara la garganta.

—¿Qué es chocolate? —ignora de nuevo lo que el terrano acaba de decirle y le da un sorbo a aquel líquido café.

Quill, ya cansado de que Rocket evite sus preguntas, sólo rueda los ojos.

—Es una bebida usual de mi planeta, la bebemos cuándo hace frío, cuándo estamos en compañía de alguien importante a éstas horas de la noche, o cuándo se está triste —el mapache suelta un bufido bastante sardónico y voltea a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Y me diste, entonces, el chocolate, porque entro en una de esas tres categorías? —su pregunta hace sonreír a Quill y éste asiente. Rocket ladea la cabeza y el rubio comprende aquella acción cómo una interrogación de su parte.

—No sé si lo sientas, pero está haciendo muchísimo frío —responde, aún con su sonrisa en la cara y el mapache, no pudiendo (o quizás no queriendo) ocultar su decepción ante la respuesta, baja la cabeza. Él estaba esperando una respuesta totalmente diferente, algo que ojalá y le hiciese sentir mejor. Peter notó aquel acto y se inclinó hacia él, acortando su distancia—. Se nota a kilómetros que algo te afecta, a pesar de que no lo quieras ni compartir conmigo —suspira y, con la mano que tiene libre, acaricia con suavidad la cabeza del estupefacto mapache—. Y… bueno, eres importante para mí, Rocket. Más de lo que crees, quizás.

Rocket le observa con impresión, no creyéndose las palabras que había acabado de escuchar y, sonriendo, se acerca la tasa de chocolate a su hocico y bebe un gran sorbo. Él, de hecho, ya sabía a la perfección los sentimientos que el terrano tenía hacía él, y, para agregarle a la situación, él también sentía lo mismo por él. ¿Cómo había sucedido? No lo sabía, cuándo se dio cuenta, aquel día en el que el mismísimo Quill por poco y se suicida para salvar a Gamora, luego de que Nébula hiciera explotar la cápsula en la que ella se encontraba para así poder obtener la gema del infinito, ya era demasiado tarde intentar detener sus sentimientos y, desde ése momento, sólo le quedó aceptarlo y resignarse a que quizás el terrano iba a quedarse con Gamora.

Cuándo lo vio salir de su cápsula y acercarse hacia ella con la probabilidad de que pudiera morir, Rocket había sentido el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo y su pecho se había estrujado con la sola idea de que lo más probable era que no lo volvería a ver en toda su vida. Le aterró la idea de perderlo y en ése momento, se dio cuenta que le gustaba, y mucho. Tanto así que se sintió frustrado cuándo Yondu llegó y se lo llevó a él junto a Gamora y lo único que él pudo hacer, fue desquitarse de manera horrible con Drax. Luego de ése día, él había comenzado a notar que Peter quizás se estaba preocupando por él de una manera más… _diferente_ que cómo se preocupaba por los demás.

No fue sino hasta que él había decidido salvar a Drax de Ronan, al haber estrellado su nave contra ellos dos y él, posteriormente salió disparado hacia una pared, dónde quizás perdió la vida por unos cuántos segundos, quién sabe. Su cuerpo le dolió entero y cuándo se sentía medio consciente, había escuchado en un susurro cómo Quill le pedía —más bien le rogaba—, que no se fuera; que él le amaba y le necesitaba con vida.

Su cuerpo se había sentido cálido en ése momento y al despertar, notó que estaba en los brazos del terrano, quién le observó con alivio; y, a pesar de que quiso decirle algo al respecto, aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar, y mucho menos lo haría cuándo notó como Groot estaba, quizás, suicidándose también.

Luego de eso, él jamás halló el momento para decírselo.

—Lo sé —dice, suspirando. Provocando una expresión de sorpresa en el rubio—. Sé que tan importante soy para ti… —su mirada se desvía hacia la nebulosa que ya estaban a punto de atravesar y agacha la cabeza hacia el chocolate, sin querer seguir observando a Peter.

—¿Y aún así no me dirás qué es lo que te afecta? —pregunta Quill, queriendo que el mapache entendiese que su preocupación iba tan allá, que él tampoco estaba siendo capaz de dormir.

Rocket decide terminarse el chocolate y le devuelve la tasa ya vacía a su acompañante, quién sólo le observaba con tristeza al no poder saber qué le pasa y por ende, al no poder ayudarle. Rocket se levanta de la silla en la que se encuentra y se estira un poco, demostrando que quiere irse.

—Sólo… he estado recordando un poco, no es nada —le sonríe y, espera hasta que Quill le sonría de vuelta sólo para poder irse.

Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Y tenía miedo de que si llegaba a decirle, la mirada que el terrano le dirigía, cambiara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, estaré esperando ansiosa sus opiniones al respecto.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Bitácora dos

**Bitácora dos**

Rocket suelta un bufido de frustración cuándo se despierta abruptamente en medio de la noche y se da cuenta que de nuevo había tenido una pesadilla. Intenta no gritar por lo fastidiado que se siente al respecto y agudiza más su oído para darse una vaga idea de qué hora es, esperando por algún ruido en cualquier parte del Milano pero nada. Todo estaba en un maldito silencio que le sofocó y le hizo levantarse de la cama.

El suelo lo sintió extremadamente frío y pudo sentir cómo su pelaje se erizaba. _Qué extraño_ , pensó. Él no era de aquellos que sentían frío, y mucho menos teniendo un pelaje tan espeso cómo el suyo. Frunció el entrecejo e internamente creyó que alguien le debió bajar la temperatura al Milano, porque pues, justo ahora ya estaba hasta temblando, y aquello, de alguna extraña e impredecible forma, lo hacía sentir agotado.

El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y en un vano intento por querer ahuyentarlo de su organismo, se abrazó a sí mismo. Odiaba el frío más de lo que odiaba a los Kree, debido a que éste le traía a su memoria muchos más recuerdos y sensaciones horribles que él no quería ni siquiera saber sobre su existencia. Sintió una sensación bastante fuerte de miedo y quiso concentrarse en el camino que estaba tomando, pero le fue inútil.

El miedo y la ansiedad comenzaron a abordarlo y él no pudo pensar en nada más que en aquel lugar dónde había conocido a Groot. Sin saber cuándo, la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle en el instante en que los pasillos comenzaron a parecérsele más a los de la nave Ship y sin saber realmente qué le sucedía, aturdido fue hasta la habitación de la persona que se le vino primero a la mente.

Chocaba con las paredes de modo que a veces tiraba cosas al suelo, sentía que sus sentidos estaban nublados y aquello era una sensación nueva y horrible, a decir verdad. Al parecer su cerebro estaba asimilando las cosas de una manera más lenta de lo que debería, haciéndolo sentir mareado.

Abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad, y la cerró de igual forma; su intención era despertar al terrano y que éste se diese cuenta de su presencia.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero él podía apreciar a la perfección cómo Quill dormía descobijado y con apenas una mísera prenda de ropa interior cubriéndolo. Rocket no se imaginó el frío que debía de sentir si él, aún y con todo su pelaje, estaba que se le gangrenaban las extremidades.

—Quill —le llamó después de haberse aclarado la garganta. Su cabeza había comenzado a doler más y se sentía quizás mucho más mareado que cómo se sentía hace unos minutos. Con el paso de los minutos, su respiración estaba acelerándose al igual que su corazón y de verdad se sintió muy mal.

Pensó que quizás era por el frío, pues como sólo se había sentido de aquella manera cuándo estaba en el cuadrante de Keystone, dónde probablemente pudo sentir en carne propia lo que era el verdadero dolor, soledad y enfermedad; el verdadero miedo y sufrimiento, pudo relacionarlo con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Las imágenes estaban apoderándose de su mente, la cual, al parecer, daba señales de flaquear próximamente.

Y no se permitiría tener uno de los ataques de ansiedad que sólo Groot había presenciado días después de que ambos escaparan de aquel maldito lugar del que quizás él jamás haya realmente logrado huir; después de todo, sentía que todo lo que él pudo haber sido había muerto en la nave Ship. Y no, él mantendría la calma aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

—¿Rocket? —La voz adormilada del rubio se escuchó débilmente en la habitación y el mencionado sólo logra dirigirle una mirada de alivio—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

El mapache apenas si puede hablar y un escalofrío le recorre entero, haciéndole doler los huesos y suelta un quejido bastante lastimero que hace que Peter se siente extrañado en la cama.

—¿Por qué bajas la temperatura del Milano? —pregunta con un hilo de voz. Su garganta se sintió seca de repente y nuevamente tuvo que aclararse la garganta—. Está haciendo un frío del demonio —dando pasos lentos, se acerca al terrano que le mira extrañado desde su cama y suspira frustrado.

De verdad odiaba tener frío.

—La temperatura del Mileno está igual que siempre Rocket —ahora el confundido era el mapache, quién lo observaba con la cabeza levemente ladeada, interrogándolo—. De hecho, hasta está haciendo calor —Rocket se frustra y frunce el entrecejo, acercándose otro poco al rubio.

—Pues yo tengo frío, Quill —sin despegar la mirada del terrano, notó cómo éste estiraba su mano hasta que uno de sus dedos tocó su nariz. Rocket se sobresaltó un poco y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de la acción. Permaneció inmóvil sin saber qué hacer hasta que el terrano apartó el dedo de su nariz. El tacto le había dejado una sensación cálida que lentamente comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo, tomó una profunda respiración sin saber cuándo realmente había soltado todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

—Estás enfermo —dice Peter de repente, sorprendiéndolo. ¿Él? ¿Enfermo? ¿Era en serio?

—Yo no me enfermo —responde toscamente y frunce el entrecejo. El terrano suelta una risa entre sardónica y preocupada y le acaricia la cabeza con cuidado, notándolo mucho más caliente de lo que usualmente está.

—Tienes fiebre —responde, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Y tú nariz está seca —agrega, volviendo a tocarle la nariz, ocasionando que el corazón del mapache se acelere con sólo aquel estúpido y leve contacto.

—Se supone que me hicieron como para no enfermar… —susurra para sí mismo, sin intenciones de que Quill le escuche, pero falla miserablemente en el intento. El rubio le mira con la duda palpable en el rostro y le toma una de sus patas con cuidado, acariciándolo levemente, queriendo que éste de alguna manera capte su mensaje y que le diga lo que precisamente él quiere escuchar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le susurra, quizás reteniendo en su pecho el miedo que aquellas palabras le habían ocasionado, porque después de todo, por eso era aquel dolor estrujante y asfixiante que se había instalado en su pecho, ¿verdad?

—No es nada —la cabeza de Rocket se mueve hacia los lados en señal de negación, dándole el mensaje a Peter de que no debería preocuparse de más. Sin embargo, el terrano sólo se queda mirándolo con tristeza y cierta decepción mezclada en sus facciones por la falta de información que Rocket le ha estado dando con respecto a su vida y se muerde el labio inferior con cierta frustración.

Rocket de repente se siente débil y da un paso hacia atrás por la poca fuerza que sus piernas estaban haciendo para sostener su peso y por poco cae al suelo. Quill reacciona con rapidez, y lo atrae hacia él de un tirón, cargándolo y acostándose nuevamente en su cama; pero ésta vez, con Rocket sobre él respirando dificultosamente.

Instantáneamente, el mapache siente un cambió casi extremo en la temperatura y un escalofrío vuelve a recorrerlo, haciéndolo sentir considerablemente mejor, aliviándolo muchísimo de su malestar. Internamente, Rocket agradece todo lo que Peter está haciendo por él.

Quill suspira con pesadez, moviendo levemente el pelaje de la cabeza del mapache, haciéndolo estremecer casi con fuerza por sentir el aliento del terrano y se siente a gusto allí. Se siente relajado a pesar de que su corazón quizás va a mil por hora y, por primera vez en noches, siente que podrá descansar sin que nada lo agobie. Sin que aquellos fantasmas de su pasado le atormenten, aunque los sienta ahí con él; aunque sienta cómo le acechan y esperan el momento adecuado para cazarle y asesinarlo de la forma más cruel posible.

Su estómago tiene las estúpidas y metafóricas mariposas revoloteando y suspira por aquella sensación que está seguro, jamás se cansaría de sentir. Sonríe levemente y suspira.

—Lo lamento —dice Rocket de repente, sobresaltando a Quill, quién no se esperaba que éste llegase a hablar más en toda la noche.

—¿Por qué? —Sintiendo al mapache temblar, toma la cobija cómo puede y se cubre con ella, cubriéndolo a él en el proceso; y queriendo que éste se sienta más caluroso, le abraza con fuerza, apegándolo todo lo que puede a su pecho y así poder compartirle su calor.

Rocket suspira agradecido por aquel acto y duda un momento en contestarle la pregunta. Se siente un poco mal por cuestionarse en si debía o no decirle lo que pensaba en esos momentos, pero al final se rinde. Él ya había estado ignorando todas sus preguntas y era hora, quizás, de comenzarse a abrir con él.

Aunque eso implicase que su cordura colapsara totalmente.

—Lamento ser un producto de mi pasado, sin datos personales permitidos…

* * *

Rocket de verdad se me hace muy, muy lamentable.'c Realmente quise hacer una especie de ¿interconexión? entre los recuerdos de Rocket con la realidad que él está viviendo. No sé si lo logré.

Gracias por leer, y a los que dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior. Me alegra saber que hay personas que sí les gusta ésta pareja y que no estoy sola en el mundo;; (al menos el mundo de habla hispana.'c)

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Bitácora tres

**Bitácora tres**

—¡No lo dejes escapar, Rocket! —Gamora grita desesperada, al notar cómo la nave que estaba persiguiendo se alejaba cada vez más del Milano.

Rocket se frustra y pone los ojos en blanco, odiaba que le dijeran cómo tenía que pilotear una nave. ¿Qué se creían todos? Él era quién había sido creado para pilotear, y lo hacía mejor que cualquiera allí.

—¿Acaso yo te digo cómo pelear, Gamora? —pregunta con irritación y la risa de Drax se escucha igual de histérica que siempre. Escucha, también, cómo Peter se esfuerza en retener su risa, teniendo un resultado miserable que por poco hace que se ahogue y Rocket, inevitablemente sonríe.

Todos se quedan en silencio poco después y sólo se escucha el eco de los disparos que Rocket le hacía a aquella nave que sólo había aparecido de repente.

Todos dormían, habían pasado quizás tan sólo un par de horas desde que Rocket había entrado a la habitación de Quill para dormir con él y una fuerte sacudida los despertó a todos. Las alarmas habían sonado estrepitosamente, causándole al mapache un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo cubrirse con una almohada y gruñir contra ella, en un vano intento por hacer que el dolor desapareciera.

Gamora había entrado a la habitación de Quill de manera apresurada, gritando algo que se quedó flotando en el aire cuándo vio cómo Peter y él estaban abrazados, más dormidos que despiertos. Ella estaba por avisar que una nave que ni siquiera aparecía en el radar, los estaba atacando. Y luego de eso, ella se había estado comportando bastante reacia con ambos.

Y Rocket no era estúpido, en lo más mínimo. Sabía a la perfección que ella estaba celosa. Después de todo, cuándo él y Peter llegaban a tener _un momento_ , ella siempre estaba presente, ella siempre intuía lo que sucedía, aquello era más que obvio. Cada vez que ellos se gritaban siempre había un significado más profundo por debajo de todas aquellas palabras hirientes que al final terminaban siendo sonrisas cómplices.

Y Gamora, al igual que Rocket, no era estúpida.

Cuándo todos salieron a ver qué sucedía, se encontraron con una nave de un tamaño bastante similar al del Milano, apuntándoles con armas demasiado sofisticadas y disparándolas como si no hubiese un mañana. A penas Quill se sentó en la cabina de mando, y comenzó a dispararles de vueltas, aquella misteriosa nave sólo comenzó a huir de allí a una velocidad considerablemente rápida. Y luego de que Rocket se desesperara por la manera de pilotear de Peter, lo sacó del asiento de manera brusca y tomó el mando.

Y justo en ése momento, él ya se sentía más que frustrado al no poder alcanzarlo. De hecho, las armas ni siquiera le hacían un solo rasguño a aquella nave y ya llevaban un buen rato detrás de ellos. Y de no ser por los constantes alaridos de Gamora con que debía alcanzarlos, él probablemente ya se habría rendido y los habría dejado escapar; aún se sentía mareado y su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle. Sentía su nariz seca y sus oídos de alguna forma se sentían congestionados.

Peter había notado cómo Rocket había estado sorbiéndose la nariz constantemente y se sentía preocupado. Rocket jamás se enfermaba. Estaba por dar la idea de cesar aquella persecución y sólo dirigirse al planeta habitable más cercano y descansar allí; pero de repente, luego de traspasar una gran cantidad de asteroides, se logró ver a lo lejos un planeta que no daba muy buena vibra.

Abruptamente, Rocket detiene el Milano y se queda observando toda aquella extensión del espacio con confusión. Los demás le miran y él sólo está en su mundo, mirando a su alrededor.

Como si todo lo que le rodeaba hubiese desparecido, Rocket retiene el aire en sus pulmones y siente sus ojos aguarse. Las voces de su equipo se sienten como susurros ininteligibles y puede jurar que escucha los latidos frenéticos de su corazón que cada vez van tomando más velocidad y fuerza, ocasionándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una inexplicable sensación se opresión. Un vacío por dentro comienza a hacerse notar y él, de un momento a otro, siente ganas de vomitar.

Siente ganas de gritar, llorar y salir huyendo de allí lo más pronto posible.

Sus ojos se mueven desesperados por la cabina de mando, buscando algo que sabía le iba a ayudar a calmarse, pero lamentablemente no se encuentra allí. Groot no estaba ahí en ése momento y sólo él sabrá en qué parte del Milano estaría; pero, después de todo, ¿de qué serviría Groot si ni siquiera puede recordar su nombre en ése momento?

 _Rocket estaba entrando en pánico._

Aquella otra nave vuelve a detenerse cuándo se da cuenta que el Milano ya no los seguía y con extrema lentitud, se acerca a ellos. Volviéndoles a disparar y, de nuevo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia aquel planeta.

—¿Aquella nave quiere que la sigamos? —la pregunta incrédula de Peter hace que los demás sólo dirijan su mirada a Rocket, quién, a pesar de que todos lo nieguen, es el más inteligente allí y aguardan por su respuesta.

Sin embargo, lo único que reciben de su parte, es silencio.

Nada sale de entre los labios de Rocket y éste sólo se dedica a mirar aquel planeta que a simple vista, no se ve muy llamativo. Ni siquiera se mueve, pero sus respiraciones son erráticas y sonoras. Todos se miran confundidos y notan que la mente del mapache ya no se encuentra allí con ellos. Se dan cuenta que éste está divagando en la nada y que quizás no obtengan una respuesta de su parte.

—¡Ya me harté! —grita Gamora, tomando a Rocket de uno de sus brazos y obligándolo a levantarse, sólo para que ella pudiera tomar el control y así poder seguir con la persecución o lo que sea que fuese.

Peter se acerca a Rocket y se agacha para poder estar a su altura, le observa con atención y puede notar cómo las facciones de éste expresan miedo. Un sentimiento que jamás le había visto sentir y sin poder hacer algo al respecto, él también siente miedo. Siente terror y angustia.

Algo sucedía y él personaje principal de todo aquello, era Rocket.

El mapache le miró a los ojos por unos segundos y notó toda la preocupación que el terrano sentía para con él y su mente, por fin, colapsa.

Comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo y su respiración sólo se sale de control.

Rocket no quiere que lo vea de aquella manera, no. No quiere que justamente Peter vea lo frágil y débil que él es. Le aterra aquella idea, al igual que le aterra estar justamente en ése sector del universo.

No espera a que algo suceda, él sólo toma toda la última fuerza de voluntad que tiene y sale corriendo de allí, esperando encerrarse en algún lugar dónde sólo él pueda entrar y quedarse allí toda su vida. Sin tener que salir a la realidad y tener que enfrentarla con la poca cordura que aún tenía.

Sin embargo, siente como Peter sólo lo empuja y se encierran en la habitación de éste. Dejándole sin escapatoria y exponiéndolo totalmente.

—Cálmate, Rocket —nuevamente, Quill se había arrodillado; pero ésta vez, lo había atraído hacia él y le había abrazado, acariciándole con suavidad la cabeza, justo cómo siempre hacía para tranquilizarle. Rocket se aferra a su cuello y le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza, permitiéndose llorar y desahogarse de todo lo que él había estado cargando hasta ése momento.

En verdad no podía creer que necesitara tanto de un abrazo como ése.

—No podemos ir allá —susurra entrecortadamente, separándose sin quererlo de Quill. Éste sólo le observa a los ojos—. Dile a Gamora que se detenga… ahora.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el terrano, confundido. Sin saber en lo absoluto que mierda estaba pasando—. ¿A caso conoces éste lugar? ¿Qué hay aquí?

El mapache se queda en silencio, analizando las preguntas y, armándose de valor, responde lo que desde hace muchísimo tiempo había estado queriendo decirle a Peter.

—Lo único que hay aquí es el recuerdo de lo que antes fui y… la evidencia de los experimentos horribles y sanguinarios a los que fui sometido que al final me convirtieron en… el monstruo que ahora soy.

* * *

Tengo la sensación de que éste Peter tiene más OoC del que pensaba agregarle en un principio, lo mismo pasa con Rocket. Y, aunque no me quejo, porque el resultado de éste capítulo me gustó bastante, siento que podría haber hecho algo mejor.

El próximo capítulo será drama intenso. Preparen sus pañuelos que se vienen las lágrimas¿?

Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar, realmente me hace feliz ver qué les gusta el fic y el modo en el que narro ésta cosa. Gracias, en serio.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Bitácora cuatro

**Bitácora cuatro**

La mirada de Quill se mantuvo sin expresión alguna mientras asimilaba las palabras de Rocket. Los ojos del mapache sólo se concentraban en el suelo y su respiración seguía igual de acelerada. Peter se humedeció los labios y se retuvo de soltar algún monosílabo que le hiciese parecer un desalmado imbécil y suspiro.

Ya estaba comenzando a entender.

—Y esa es la razón por la que has estado tan distinto últimamente —aquello fácilmente podría ser confundido con una pregunta, pero era más bien una afirmación. Rocket toma una inhalación profunda y continúa mirando el suelo, agarrando con fuerza el antebrazo de Quill, rehusándose a soltarlo.

—Los recuerdos sólo me invaden. Me torturan… —dice lentamente, cerrando sus ojos y agitando su cabeza hacia los lados queriendo deshacerse de los recuerdos que para ése momento lo inundaban—. Yo sólo estoy ahí, sufriendo —su voz se quiebra a la mitad de la frase y se sorbe la nariz. Peter sólo lo observa con miedo, teniendo una sensación de no querer saber lo que le había sucedido a él en el pasado, pero sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser, que necesita escucharlo—. Tengo frío y puedo sentir que me hacen algo en la espalda… me duele la cabeza y escucho una voz diciendo que el sujeto de prueba está tolerando aquella fase del experimento —solloza, sintiéndose desnudo ante la mirada penetrante del terrano frente a él y ahí le mira—. Después… ya puedo caminar en dos patas…

—Rocket…

—Hay una aguja gigante que se acerca hasta mi cabeza y… aún puedo sentir el dolor cuándo sólo penetró en mi cráneo y me inyectó algo que me dejó aturdido y adolorido —su voz cada vez se hace más fuerte y temblorosa. Cómo si pronto fuese a gritar de la impotencia y Peter, sin saber qué más puede seguir haciendo, lo abraza—. La luz me molesta en los ojos y me duele respirar… —Rocket se silencia durante unos segundos y toma unas cuántas respiraciones profundas, queriendo conservar la calma—. Estoy sangrando y encadenado, apartado de mi familia, completamente solo…, sin saber quién soy; sin saber qué soy… y sólo estoy esperando por mi muerte o por alguna otra tortura que sólo me haga más diferente de lo que ya soy…

—Rocket… —Quill vuelve a intentar hablar pero se queda en silencio cuándo siente al mapache temblar entre sus brazos. No sabe qué decir, está estupefacto. Sabía que él había sido alterado artificialmente; pero nunca pensó en que quizás aquello le hubiese traído aquellos problemas psicológicos. Y no podía ni siquiera alcanzar a imaginar qué habría sentido él en aquellos momentos.

Y un sentimiento de dolor le oprimió el pecho. Sentía la angustia invadir cada parte de su cuerpo y la tristeza lo envolvió de una manera que le hizo llorar, también.

—Tenía miedo y sufría… pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacer algo al respecto y sólo… sólo dejé que pasara. Dejé que me convirtieran en lo que ahora soy —la impotencia hizo que Rocket experimentara un sentimiento de furia que sólo le hizo sentirse asqueado consigo mismo y cierra los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar un bufido de resignación.

Peter iba responderle, iba a decirle que lo tenía a él para ayudarle a superar aquello que todavía lo perturbaba, pero un fuerte movimiento lo hizo trastabillar y ambos cayeron al suelo, Rocket encima de Quill y por instinto, ambos retuvieron la respiración mientras se miraban a los ojos y por un momento, el mapache logró verse reflejado en los ojos hermosos ojos claros del terrano, dónde se observó a sí mismo patético y fue incapaz de quedarse en ésa situación por más tiempo.

Se separó abruptamente de él y, momentos después, Gamora entró por la puerta, agitada.

—Tocamos tierra —dice, sin más, observándolos a ambos y frunciendo el entrecejo cuándo supo que allí había pasado algo más.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta —dice el mapache, igual de sardónico que siempre y se limpia la nariz antes de pasar por el lado de la mujer y así salir por la puerta—. Todo el planeta se dio cuenta, se sacudió y todo. ¿Qué acaso no sabes aterrizar? —la mujer verde sólo rueda los ojos y se abstiene a responderle.

No tenía el mejor humor cómo para tener que aguantarse las sarcásticas respuestas de Rocket.

Gamora mira detenidamente como Quill se levanta del suelo y ambos se quedan observándose, el terrano lleno de incomodidad y ella con inquisición. Estaba esperando que él dijese algo pero sólo salió de allí, caminando en silencio hasta que llegó dónde estaban Drax y Rocket, quiénes observaban el lugar en el que habían aterrizado con un sentimiento diferente surcando sus rostros.

—Creo que mejor deberíamos irnos —comentar Peter, observando cómo el mapache se veía incómodo y asustado por estar en aquel lugar y mira a los demás guardianes a la espera de su respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta toscamente Gamora, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Sólo por qué Rocket lo dijo? —Peter abre la boca para negar aquel hecho, pero Rocket le interrumpe.

—Gamora tiene razón —suspira, su voz suena rasposa y sus ojos no han dejado observar aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía—. Si una nave nos trajo aquí, debe tener una razón. Hay que ir a averiguarla —comenta, alejándose de dónde se encuentra con intenciones de salir de la nave y ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Los demás asienten.

— _Sólo espero que no sea una trampa…_ —susurra Rocket, procurando que nadie le escuchase. Tenía un mal presentimiento en la boca de su estómago y sentía que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

Éste capítulo resultó ser más corto de lo que hubiese querido, pero quedé bastante satisfecha.

No sé ustedes, pero me dio ése aire melancólico que justo te hace sentir entre triste y agusto.¿?

De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios3, me alegra saber que les gusta el fic.

Estaré esperando sus opiniones.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Bitácora cinco

**Bitácora cinco**

El ambiente era tenso y todo estaba en silencio.

Rocket, sin poder evitarlo tan siquiera, lideraba aquella búsqueda de lo desconocido. De hecho, _¿por qué había aceptado bajar ahí en primer lugar?_ Se volvió a preguntar por al menos quita vez en esos últimos dos minutos que llevaban de caminata.

El ambiente era frío, casi helado, y había una densa neblina que les dificultaba la visión. Parecía que iban a ciegas a través de lo que pudo haber sido una base de inteligencia robótica. Rocket incluso podía jurar que la reconocía —aunque quién sabe, fácilmente nunca habría llegado a estar en aquel lado del planeta—; sin embargo, por más que la conociera o no, su corazón no dejaba de latirle a una velocidad abrumadora.

Podía sentir su sangre correr a través de sus venas, tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba más alerta que nunca, pisando con cuidado y observando todo con muchísima atención, pendiente de cualquier movimiento o cualquier ruido que pudiese perturbar el tétrico y desolado planeta.

—Deberías calmarte —Rocket se sobresalta cuando la voz de Peter se escucha justo a su lado y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su mente puede procesar que no había ningún peligro. _Por ahora_.

—Estoy calmado —responde en un susurro, gruñendo un poco al final de la oración.

—Rocket —le llama, casi insistiéndole en hablar sobre el tema pero, al instante, el nombrado le interrumpe.

—Estoy bien —sentencia.

Quill hace el amague de decir algo pero prefiere callar, sin saber realmente qué puede decir, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar; así que sólo se dedica a caminar al lado de Rocket mientras con una linterna iluminaba —en vano, cabe decir— el camino que, aunque él no dijera en voz alta, sí le daba mala espina.

Drax y Gamora también estaban en silencio detrás de ellos mientras analizaban con inquisición todo el lugar, pendientes de cualquier cosa.

Rocket se sentía mal, a decir verdad. Ya estaba enfermo y, sumándole a aquella situación tan estresante, podría decirse que estaba llegando a su límite. Odiaba ese lugar, y odiaba la idea de sólo pensar que alguien los había traído allí. De hecho, hasta se odiaba a sí mismo por haber aceptado.

Exaltado, se da la vuelta cuando escucha un sonido a la distancia, proveniente del bosque, el sonido se escuchó bastante lejos de él y era casi imperceptible. Rocket agudizó su vista y, con miedo, observó cada rama de cada árbol en su campo de visión sólo para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie allí.

Todos se habían detenido cuando él se había dado la vuelta y, petrificados, sólo se quedaron observándolo a la espera de que comentara algo.

Pero nada.

Sólo silencio obtuvieron de su parte.

Un craqueo por poco inaudible se dejó escuchar, ésta vez del lado contrario al primer ruido y, aunque sólo el mapache lo había escuchado, los demás voltearon por inercia cuándo éste lo hizo. Los instintos de Rocket se aumentaron al tope y éste pudo, en un momento que le pareció eterno, retener la respiración y concentrarse con fuerza en el lugar dónde él creía, provenía el ruido. Le tomó unos cuántos segundos pero, al final, logró escuchar un caminar liviano, rápido y ágil; a penas y provocaba un sonido al tocar la tierra pero que, velozmente, iba rodeando los árboles hasta estar justo detrás de todos ellos, aun manteniendo la misma distancia.

—Rocket, ¿escuchaste algo? —preguntó Drax en un murmullo, observando todo a su alrededor con desconfianza sin poder percibir nada.

El nombrado asiente levemente con la cabeza y da dos pasos al frente.

—Silencio —ordena con un hilo de voz que más que parecer inseguro, sonó demandante y furioso. Los demás sólo deciden acatar la orden y quedarse en sus lugares con posiciones de defensa por si algo sucedía.

Rocket frunce el entrecejo y cierra los ojos, esperando pacientemente a escuchar, de nuevo, otro sonido que le advierta de la posición de lo que sea que los estuviera vigilando; porque sí, él podía sentir que lo estaban haciendo.

Él sólo esperó.

Con el pasar de los segundos, cuando escuchó una pequeña exhalación, sin previo aviso, llenándose de toda la valentía que podía llegar a tener, sale corriendo hacia el lugar dónde ya sabía con exactitud, había alguien.

No dijo nada, sólo corrió entre la maleza y los árboles a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía y pidió internamente con que no fuese un robot. Uno de aquellos que le torturó durante tanto tiempo en aquel planeta.

Y aunque las posibilidades eran demasiadas, él esperó que el planeta tuviese una especie biológica habitándolo y no solamente aquellas frívolas máquinas que les gustaba experimentar con animales.

—¡Rocket, ¿pero qué haces?! —logró escuchar la exclamación alterada de Quill a sus espaldas mientras corría. También podía jurar haber escuchado a Gamora maldecir por lo bajo y a Drax exhalar con sorpresa ante su acción precipitada.

Y si él era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía en lo más mínimo qué era lo que había hecho. No lo había pensado, sólo decidió salir corriendo por instinto hacia el peligro, como el _imbécil_ que él era. Pero aquello tenía su justificación, su razón de ser. Cuando Rocket tenía miedo, lo único que él podía hacer era afrontarlo, ir hacia él como un suicida y cometer muchos errores por eso, logrando salir perjudicado él y los demás. Porque de alguna manera u otra, él siempre terminaba arrastrando a sus amigos en los problemas que se supone debían ser sólo de él.

Así que corrió, corrió hacia su miedo porque sabía que debía afrontarlo de alguna manera. Hacerse el valiente cuando en realidad era el más asustado. Tomar la iniciativa cuando la verdad era que quería quedarse a esperar a que alguien más hiciera algo y así él no tener que arriesgarse.

Porque si algo sabía Rocket sobre sí mismo, era que todo lo que él decía ser, es mentira. Es una farsa. _Porque se supone que creamos que somos algo que no somos hasta convertirnos en eso._

Y se detiene de repente. Su respiración está agitada y su corazón ahora late dolorosamente contra su pecho cuando observa quién está frente a él. Su mente se queda en blanco y todas las palabras que él quiere expresar —o blasfemar— no logran salir al exterior.

Todo a su alrededor de queda en un profundo silencio que lo aturdió por completo y por un momento cree que está siendo engañado por su mente o por, quizás, alguna clase de tecnología. El viento silbó con fuerza e hizo mover las ramas de los árboles con frenesí, quizás agregándole un toque más hiperrealista a la situación.

Rocket, simplemente, estaba en shock.

—Hola, enano —frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, su hermano sonreía sardónicamente.

* * *

 _Ya que lo han estado pidiendo de manera muy insistente, no pude negar a obligarme a escribirlo —a parte porque ya iba siendo tiempo de que lo hiciera— sólo para ustedes._

 _El capítulo no es muy largo, me disculpo por eso, pero así tenía que terminar.'3_

 _Espero que no tarde con el próximo, en serio;3; veré si hoy lo comienzo a escribir._

 _Por cierto, estoy ideando otro fic Roquill (una versión humanizada) por si están interesadas en que lo publique.'D_

 _¡Gracias por leer y comentar! No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que éste fic les gusta._

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	6. Bitácora seis

**Bitácora seis**

Rocket se había quedado en silencio, atónito, sumergido en una corriente de pensamientos confusos que no le permitían ver claramente la situación y, justo antes de que los demás Guardianes llegaran al lugar dónde él estaba, frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué no estabas…?-

—¿Muerto? —su hermano le interrumpe groseramente, acercándose a él con un aire de superioridad que le provocó a Rocket un fuerte sentimiento de desprecio hacia su contrario.

Por un segundo, ambos se quedan viendo directamente a los ojos mientras se gruñían mutuamente por lo bajo, logrando así demostrarse lo mal que se llevaban.

—Sí, ajá —responde Rocket entre dientes—. Eso.

El mayor de los mapaches acorta mucho más la distancia entre ambos y observa a su hermano con cierto asco y rencor.

—No gracias a ti, _Rocket_ —su nombre había sonado como veneno. Como si pronunciarlo le quemara la boca.

El mencionado voltea a ver hacia otro lugar de manera incómoda y llena de ira, intentando buscar la paciencia que sabía él podía tener e inhala profundamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho de manera precipitada y dolorosa. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba levemente debido al encuentro inesperado; y de alguna manera, la temperatura se sentía tan baja que Rocket volvió a sentir el frío calándole hasta lo más profundo de él, provocando que sus partes metálicas se sintieran en extremo heladas y que le hiciera doler el cuerpo.

—¡Te voy a…! —el menor gruñe amenazadoramente y da un leve paso hacia atrás, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su hermano, interrumpiéndolo, sólo se abalanza hacia él y comienza a golpearlo.

* * *

Peter hace una seña a los demás guardianes para que guarden silencio e intenta agudizar su oído, queriendo escuchar de dónde venían esos quejidos que él sabía perfectamente eran de Rocket. Había una suave neblina por entre los árboles, impidiéndole la vista parcialmente, dificultándole muchísimo la búsqueda.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en poder identificar de dónde exactamente provenían los ruidos y corrió junto con Drax y Gamora de manera precipitada hasta que llegó a un lugar dónde había una pequeña zona verde plana que la neblina se encargaba perfectamente de ocultar tras los frondosos árboles que la rodeaban.

En el medio, Rocket estaba peleando a muerte con… ¿otro mapache?

—¿Pero qué…? —Gamora había dejado escapar una maldición mientras observaba la escena de manera incrédula y se quedaba de pie con su espada en la mano sin saber qué hacer realmente.

Peter caminó hacia los mapaches con intenciones claras de detenerlos pero se detuvo abruptamente lleno de preocupación cuándo el mapache desconocido tomó su enorme arma y le disparó a Rocket directamente en el pecho y lo mandó a volar directo a un árbol. La escena se quedó de alguna manera congelada por unos segundos y nadie supo qué hacer o qué decir, hasta que Drax, como siempre, rompió el silencio con un comentario estúpido.

—¿Cuál de los dos es Rocket? —Gamora lo observa de manera incrédula y luego de hacer el amague de responder, prefirió callar, volteando nuevamente hacia el mapache que le había disparado a Rocket y volviéndose a sentir anonadada al observar como éste, a diferencia de su compañero, era un poco más alto y tenía un traje negro.

—¿En serio, Drax? —no pudo evitarlo al final.

—¿Qué?, son idénticos —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

A lo lejos, Rocket intentó levantarse con dificultad, tomando su arma que había caído justo en el suelo y apuntándole a su hermano con intenciones de herirlo y quizás algo más grave que eso; sin embargo, Peter se interpuso entre él y su objetivo, sólo logrando que el mapache se sintiese más irritado que antes, al verse incapacitado ahora de disparar.

—¡Quill, muévete o te disparo! —gruñó mientras aún mantenía la mira en el lugar dónde se supone debería estar su hermano tras Star-lord, pero para su desgracia, el terrano ni se inmutó.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —exclama de manera casi desesperada, poniendo sus brazos extendidos frente a él, con la intención de evitar que Rocket disparara, aún a sabiendas que éste no le dispararía, siendo incapaz de lastimarlo de alguna manera.

—¡Darle unos cuántos tiros en su asquerosa cara! —responde entre dientes, mientras terminaba de levantarse, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo a causar del disparo.

Tras Quill, su hermano preparaba su arma para disparar una vez que el terrano que bloqueaba la vista de Rocket, se apartara; sin embargo, y gracias a Gamora, quién le lanzó un cuchillo justo en su brazo, soltó el arma antes de tan siquiera poder hacer algo y la observó con furia en sus ojos, mientras que ella sólo lo había acorralado con su espada.

—¡¿Quién mierda eres?! —exclama la guerrera mientras apretaba más su arma al cuello del mapache y sólo fruncía el entrecejo al ver como éste sonreía ladinamente, sin rastros de temor o un sentimiento que le hiciese saber a la peli roja que lo había intimidado de alguna manera.

Peter, viendo como Gamora había controlado al mapache desconocido, se acercó a Rocket rápidamente y lo observó de arriba abajo cerciorándose que éste estuviera bien, preguntándole lo obvio. Pero su compañero sólo le ignoró por estar viendo fijamente al de su misma raza. Comenzó a caminar hacia dónde Gamora estaba y gruñó al ver la sonrisa sardónica de su hermano.

—¡Responde! —gritó ésta vez Drax mientras se acercaba de manera imponente al que creía él era su enemigo y le observaba a la expectativa de su respuesta.

Para sorpresa de todos, éste sólo rió con ironía y los observó a todos con frialdad.

—¿Qué acaso _él_ no se los ha mencionado? —Señalando a su hermano con su cabeza, logra que todos volteen a ver al de traje naranja con inquisición en sus miradas—. Al parecer no… —con unas muy claras malas intenciones, se aclara la garganta—. ¿Por qué no se lo… preguntan? —los ojos de Rocket se entrecierran con rencor y al sentir como todos le miran acusatoriamente, decide desviar la mirada hacia un lugar inespecífico.

—¿Quién es ésta otra criatura idéntica a ti, Rocket? —Drax se cruza de brazos y el lugar se cierne en un silencio incómodo que el nombrado no quería romper.

Pero a sabiendas que no podría evitar la situación por más tiempo, suspira con rendición.

—Él es Ranger —informa, señalándolo de mala gana—. Mi hermano mayor.

Otro silencio se instaló en el lugar y la neblina de alguna manera se volvió más densa, logrando que todos los árboles alrededor se ocultaran. Ahora sólo estaban ellos en medio de la nada y lo demás había desaparecido.

El aire sopló fuertemente y con ello se escuchó el silbido que ocasionaba el mismo al chocar contra los árboles, el ambiente se volvió pesado y lo único que los sacó a todos de su trance, fue la risa medio forzada de Ranger, apartando la espada que Gamora sostenía contra su cuello.

—No me sorprende que no les haya mencionado de mi existencia —comenta él, recogiendo algunos cuchillos que se habían caído en la pelea—. Él siempre se ha guardado información sólo para usarla contra ti después —mirando fríamente a su hermano menor, se alza de hombros como si el tema no tuviese importancia.

—¡El plan era sobrevivir! —Exclama Rocket, acercándose de nueva cuenta a su hermano y tomándolo por el cuello de su traje—. No meternos a la boca del lobo —con brusquedad, su hermano se suelta de su agarre y luego es él quien toma al mapache menor del cuello—. Si alguien traicionó a alguien, ese fuiste tú.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el lugar y segundos después, Rocket estaba nuevamente en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz de forma preocupante. Los guardianes aún estaban de pie observando la escena, intentando digerirla, así que se quedaron en silencio mientras los hermanos discutían.

—¿Y quién fue el que inició la rebelión y luego huyó como cobarde? —Ranger lo acusó con el dedo, observándolo desviar la mirada consternado mientras intentaba detener su nasorragia a causa del anterior golpe—. ¿Quién fue el que logró fragmentar el núcleo sin decírnoslo y que por ello explotó todo un pabellón?, pabellón en el que por cierto, ¡todos estábamos! —por cada acusación, Rocket iba bajando más su mirada hasta simplemente sentirse indefenso.

Sabía que su hermano tenía la razón en todo. Pero él jamás lo admitiría.

—La rebelión no fue mí idea —comenta Rocket por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para que su hermano escuchase—. Fue de Blackjack.

—¡Quién murió por tu terquedad! —le grita, ésta vez ya bastante exaltado, como si hubiese perdido por fin los estribos—. ¡Él y muchos otros más! Tienes cadáveres encima, Rocket, muchísimos. Se supone que éramos un equipo pero decidiste actuar por tu cuenta, matándonos a casi todos —terminó su sermón volviendo a golpear a Rocket en el rostro, ésta vez con su arma—. Si estás aquí, no es porque queramos.

Rocket se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué más decir. No tenía palabras con las cuáles responder. Sus ojos se paseaban por el suelo de un lado a otro mientras su mente se llenaba de confusión por toda la situación. Tenía dolor de cabeza y gracias a ello no podía pensar con claridad. Pensó, incluso, que por eso, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, eran, de hecho, tan dolorosas.

Ni siquiera se puso de pie cuándo escuchó a lo lejos como su hermano decía que necesitaba a Star-lord, no. La verdad, ni siquiera se inmutó cuándo él dijo que los pocos sobrevivientes estaban en una base algo lejos de dónde ellos estaban y que debían darse prisa en llegar antes de que salieran los soles. Que allá explicarían absolutamente todo lo que ellos necesitaran saber. Rocket simplemente no se movió.

Los pasos de todos se habían convertido en un eco en su cabeza y el dolor en sus sienes se intensificó de tal manera, que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Quizás había sido por los golpes que su hermano le había propiciado. Quizás.

Pero justo en ese momento, Rocket sólo podía dejarse consumir por la culpa, el dolor y el miedo de tener que enfrentar un lugar al cual él había jurado nunca volver.

* * *

 _Bueno, people, para compensar que me he tardado en actualizar éste fic, les traigo **dos sorpresas:**_

 _Una de ellas es que estoy en desarrollo de un nuevo fic Roquill, aunque la verdad es que no sé para cuándo lo estaría realizando... por eso, estoy escribiendo un One-shot que veré si puedo subir en ésta semana, sólo como para compensar¿?_

 _Y segundo: **Creé un Amino sólo para Amantes del Roquill**.'3 por si quieren pasarse, unirse y ayudarme a hacer crecer esa comunidad. De ser así, sólo dejen un comentario y yo les pasaré el link de invitación.') ya he estado subiendo unas cuantas conversaciones Roquill 7w7 muy zukulemthas que bueno, tendrían que leerlas para saber xD._

 ** _¡Así que eso es todo!_**

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad que me hacen feliz.'3_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. Bitácora siete

**Bitácora siete**

Quill se quedó viendo como Ranger caminaba cautelosamente por aquel bosque mientras era seguido por Drax y Gamora, no queriéndolos perder de vista. Rocket se mantenía en el suelo con la mirada perdida, sintiendo pesada la presencia de Peter a su lado, quién sólo se quedó ahí de pie, pensando en las cosas que el hermano de su compañero había dicho.

Aquello había sido, al parecer, un golpe duro para Rocket. Y por su mirada y comportamiento, Peter estaba casi seguro de que aquellos hechos sí habían pasado realmente, aunque no quisiera creerlos.

Aun así, debía preguntar.

—Rocket —le llama, queriendo que éste volteara a verlo pero esto no sucede—. Dime que no es cierto —le pide. Su voz tenía una cierta esperanza de que él no hubiese hecho esa… abominación. ¿Traicionar a su propia especie, su propia familia sólo para salvarse él y que los demás murieran como si no les importara? Aquello, por más que lo pensara, no sonaba a Rocket; sin embargo, cuando vio como el mapache bajaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos, no queriendo responderle, lo supo.

Era verdad.

Aquello había pasado.

Y quién sabe por qué, sintió un vacío profundo en su pecho. Uno lleno de decepción y de dolor. No deseando que sus pensamientos más profundos tomaran posesión de su mente; y aunque intentó no pensar en lo peor, muy dentro de él lo sabía.

 _El que traiciona una vez, traiciona siempre._

¿Quién le aseguraba a él que en el futuro Rocket no lo iba a traicionar? ¿A él y a los demás? Por más que le doliera admitirlo, sabía que la respuesta era sencilla: Nada. Ni siquiera lo conocía bien y apenas podía intuir lo que el mapache pensaba. Con el paso del tiempo, desde que se conocieron, se había dado cuenta que la actitud de Rocket no era más que desinteresada. Era necio, sólo veía por sí mismo y actuaba de manera egoísta, incluso cuándo su vida ni siquiera estuviera en peligro. Robaba cosas que no necesitaba e insultaba a todos como si a eso se especializara.

No parecía importarle nadie.

Y aunque Peter sólo estuviera dejándose llevar un poco por la situación, muy dentro de él sabía que Rocket sí los apreciaba. Que no lo demostrara era un caso aparte, pero lo hacía. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, el ver como el hermano de Rocket le decía todos sus pecados en la cara y que éste sólo estuviera a la defensiva le hizo sentir mal. Asqueado. Fastidiado. De alguna forma enfermo. Como si hubiese sido a él mismo a quién Rocket hubiese traicionado.

Y él lo había escuchado una vez de Yondu, luego de que uno de los Devastadores con quién él había crecido los había abandonado, los habían dejado para unirse a una orden alienígena criminal que pagaba un poco mejor que ellos. Yondu había sufrido por aquella traición y no se esforzó en tan siquiera ocultarlo. Al contrario, le había dicho unas palabras a Quill cuando éste estaba observándolo a la distancia, creyendo que el hombre azul no lo podía ver; palabras que lo habían marcado hasta ese día.

 _La traición hiere como la bala de un suicida._

Y mierda que sí, aun y cuando el traicionado había sido alguien más. Alguien que en su momento, confiaba plenamente en Rocket, confiaba tal y como él lo hacía en aquel momento.

Y lo supo, Quill supo que quizás se estaba reflejando absurdamente en Ranger pero le era inevitable no hacerlo. La ira y el dolor de la traición se habían podido ver en las expresiones del mapache mayor y le había tocado con fuerza, como si él hubiese sentido aquellos sentimientos antes y mierda, quizás sí, pero él no podía recordar si lo había vivido o no. Sólo sabía que aquellos sentimientos estaban, de alguna manera, muy presentes en él en ese momento.

Observando a Rocket una última vez, casi rogándose internamente de que éste dijese algo y arreglara como pudiera la situación, decidió esperar unos segundos, pero de nuevo, nada sucedió; y luego de exhalar el que sería el suspiro más pesado que hubiese cargado, por todo el dolor que le carcomía el pecho, decidió avanzar por el bosque, siguiendo a sus otros compañeros y dejando atrás a un muy roto Rocket, quién no se quiso mover de aquel lugar durante todos los minutos que necesitara para recuperar la poca confianza que tenía y que había perdido.

Rocket era muy vulnerable, más de lo que él quisiera admitir. Todas sus experiencias negativas habían hecho de él un cascarón vacío… no, una caja de pandora sin la esperanza oculta en su interior. Todo lo que él había vivido lo habían arrinconado a un abismo de mentiras y proyecciones que él intentaba hacerle creer a la gente, de que estaba bien, que era frío y que nada le importaba cuándo la realidad era totalmente diferente.

Ese era su modo de defensa: hacerse el duro cuándo la verdad era que por dentro era el más asustado, el más débil, el más vulnerable.

Dejando escapar un suspiro entrecortado, miró a su alrededor.

Estaba solo.

Como siempre pensó estarlo.

Como siempre se había sentido.

Quizás hasta era mejor que lo estuviese, quizás hasta ese era el destino que debía vivir: en soledad. Sin nadie a quién proteger, sin nadie a quién decepcionar más que a él mismo. No habría porqué distraerse con sentimientos estúpidos que podrían distraerlo en batalla, no tendría por qué sacrificar o compartir sus cosas.

Él, él mismo y únicamente él.

Levantándose como si pesara mil toneladas, observa todo a su alrededor y lo analiza con atención. El lugar era tan familiar para él que a pesar de que no lo haya reconocido, sabía que había estado justamente en ese lugar antes. La maleza frondosa evitaba incluso las señales electromagnéticas hacia el exterior como si algo más poderoso fuera lo que realmente lo bloqueaba.

Y Rocket sabía a la perfección lo que podría ser.

El muro galasiano.

Muro que él justo ahora había captado, no sabía cómo habían atravesado.

Frunce el entrecejo, aquella protección en el planeta evitaba que cualquier cosa saliera o entrara. Pero ellos estaban ahí. Y sí, puede que antes él había logrado salir, pero la situación no era en lo absoluto la misma.

¿Cómo no había procesado aquello antes? ¡Ese sin duda no era él! Él siempre analizaba la situación a profundidad e incluso se enteraba de cosas que nadie más notaba.

Se sintió un imbécil.

¿Habrían caído en una trampa? Si ellos, junto con la otra nave —en la que seguramente estaba Ranger— habían logrado atravesar el muro galasiano, entonces ¿por qué su hermano y los demás sobrevivientes seguían allá?

Rocket observó hacia el cielo y no vio nada, como era normal. De noche el muro parecía desaparecer entre la neblina y la oscuridad. ¿Seguía allí?

De ser así…

Un escalofrío lo recorre.

—Mierda —tenía un mal presentimiento.

Él no se quedaría allí encerrado. No otra vez.

* * *

 _Corto, pero intenso¿?_

 _Lamento la demora, ya saben cómo es ésto. Asdfghjklñsd._

 _No tengo mucho para decir;; salvo que de verdad agradezco sus comentarios;3; me hacen tan feliz33_

 _¡Espero que éste cap les haya gustado! A mí me gustó bastante, aunque el final fuese algo pobre;;_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima, cositas!_**


End file.
